


Walls Coming Down

by myriddin



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, but with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time they had first met, Jade had been a guarded fortress whose walls were more impenetrable than Fort Knox. But there were rare moments, few and far-between, when Tori would catch a hint of something else beneath the façade. This was one of those moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after Tori Fixes Beck and Jade.

Over the course of their strange relationship, Tori Vega had known Jade West to be venomous and biting, tough and defensive, jaded and distant. From the time they had first met, Jade had been a guarded fortress whose walls were more impenetrable than Fort Knox.

But there were rare moments, few and far-between, when Tori would catch a hint of something else beneath the façade, glimpses of the vulnerability and insecurities Jade hid behind all the bravado. The time Jade had dumped Beck and the boy had not immediately taken her back. The 'Well Wishes' play where she had wanted her father's acknowledgement so badly. They all added up, slowly but surely.

Those scarce moments grew in frequency after the 'date' Sikowitz had forced them on. They came together more and more, secretly and out of sight from their friends and family. When Jade came to her, vulnerable and needing, Tori could never find an ounce of resolve to turn her away.

This night was just like the rest. Jade had shown up late at her house, not saying a word since she had arrived and Tori led her up the stairs to her room. They were enveloped in an uneasy silence, Jade seated at the edge of the bed, blankly staring into space as Tori leaned against the wall, watching her worriedly.

Several times, the Latina smothered the urge to go to her, fearing she would be the cause of further upset. The decision was made for her, however, when Jade finally began to stir. She looked up at Tori with beautiful, haunted eyes, making Tori's heart ache.

"Vega," Jade stated simply, holding out a hand.

Tori didn't hesitate to take it. Barely realizing she was moving at all, she suddenly found herself drawn in to the raven-haired girl, planted firmly in her arms. Jade's hold was ironclad, as if she was afraid Tori would disappear the second she released her. Tori paid no mind to the tightness of the grip, shifting onto Jade's lap as she moved closer. "I'm here," she said softly.

With that reassurance, Jade released a heavy sigh, seeming to deflate as she sank into Tori. Tori cradled her head, stroking her hair. "I'm here, Jade."

"It's just like last time," Jade breathed against Tori's neck as she buried her face into brunette hair, taking in the familiar, floral scent the Latina wore. "We're fighting all the time, over the stupidest things."

"I know." Tori winced as she remembered the more public arguing she had been witnessing lately. She pressed a kiss to Jade's temple. "I'm sorry, Jade."

Jade raised her head, looking more defeated than Tori had ever seen her. "It was supposed to be different this time."

Tori smiled weakly. "I know."

Jade shook her head, rolling her eyes as she huffed out a frustrated breath. "Fuck, I don't know when love became so hard."

Tori looked down at her with a strange sort of knowledge in her eyes. "Love, or loving Beck?"

Jade tilted forward to lean her forehead against Tori's. "I don't know when being with him became habit."

Her mouth brushed against the curve of Tori's cheek as she spoke and Tori shivered at the sensation. "Maybe he felt safe," she murmured.

Jade drew back to stare at her, "You're safe," she said decisively before cupping Tori's face and guiding the Latina's mouth to hers.

"Oh, God," Tori moaned, pressing herself further into the warmth being offered. Kissing Jade was always like finding a new heaven, wet, hot and sweet, drawing Tori in deeper and deeper until she could barely think, barely breathe, knowing only the taste of Jade.

"Oh, God." This time, the sounds of those two words were different and Tori drew back, aghast. "Jade, we can't, mmph-"

Jade cut her off with another kiss. "Nothing we haven't done before, Vega."

It was true. With those nights of comfort had come embraces, embraces had become kisses, and kisses had become touches. But it had been after Jade and Beck separated, and before they were back together. "Beck-"

"Left me," Jade muttered, a hint of pain underlying her words, "Again."

Tori took in a shuddering breath as Jade nuzzled against her throat, trailing heated kisses up to her ear. "I'm sor-ah!" Her words were cut off into a whimper of pleasure as Jade caught the lobe of her ear between her teeth with a light tug.

Jade gave a frustrated growl, "Stop apologizing, Vega, and stop talking." Her blue eyes bore into Tori with an intense, dark look the other girl had seen in her a handful of times before. A familiar mix of desire and desperation, and a softening Tori only caught a glimpse of before Jade was leaning down again. "Please," Jade whispered against her lips before capturing them with her own.

Tori gave in with a sigh, parting her lips at Jade's urging to meet the gentle stroke of her tongue. Jade's hands slipped just under the hem of Tori's shirt, caressing the soft skin of her lower back. Tori let out a low moan and raised her arms at Jade's urging, allowing her t-shirt to be pulled over her head. The raven-haired girl guided her lover back against the bed and Tori sank into the mattress, letting Jade settle over her.

Tori reached up to loosen the ties to Jade's corset top, watching with anticipation as Jade reared up and pulled off the shirt, unclipping her bra with expert precision. Tori's hands immediately went to the pale breasts offered so temptingly to her touch, fingers shaping and molding to the soft swells. Jade rocked forward, pushing herself more into Tori's hands.

Jade kissed her again, this time taking full possession with bruising lips and teeth. She descended, biting at Tori's neck, nipping a sensitive spot here and there, before finding her way to the valley between Tori's breasts. She took one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the areole while taking the other in hand, gently kneading. She switched her attentions, reveling in the sharp gasp of her name, the way Tori's fingers tangled in her hair as nails scraped at her scalp.

She let her fingers stray to the waistband of Tori's yoga pants, raising blue eyes to meet brown, taking in the flushed, eager face and the nod of silent permission. Jade tugged down the pants, Tori raising her hips as Jade drew them down to expose smooth, slender legs, yanking down panties and unable to resist letting out a moan as she encountered the evidence of Tori's arousal.

Jade quickly finished stripping, Tori rolling them over and slipping a hand between their bodies. She pushed a finger inside wet warmth, soon adding another as she brought her attention down to full breasts, nipples puckered with desire. Jade writhed beneath her as Tori stroked her, hips moving to meet the rhythm of the Tori's fingers inside her. Their eyes locked as Jade panted, the heat and stimulation growing as she strained into Tori's hand, desperation mounting for the oblivion she knew would bring an end to the ache. The hot coiling tightened in her belly, grabbing the back of Tori's head to pull her into a rough kiss. "Oh, fuck, Tori," she cried out against the Latina's mouth as the pleasure exploded inside her and she sank back, exhausted.

As the aftershocks finally began to calm, Jade opened her eyes to see Tori hovering above her, her expression soft and open in a way that would normally have Jade scoff and bite, but the insult stuck in her throat, lifting a hand to stroke Tori's cheek.

Jade threaded her fingers through Tori's hair, drawing her head down into another kiss, slow and languorous but just deep enough. It was a merging of passions but understanding as well, a warmth that deafened lust to open the ways toward a steadier, calmer passion.

Tori straddled Jade's hips, as Jade ran her hands up Tori's back, soft caramel skin like silk beneath her fingertips.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Touch me, please."

There wasn't anything Jade wanted more, she realized as she kissed the other girl, coaxing her up as she reached between them.

Jade slid inside Tori, and though she had been the one to take her virginity a few months before, the brunette was still tight, impossibly tight, gripping like a vice around Jade's fingers. Tori squirmed experimentally, her body relaxing around the intrusion as Jade gently eased her way deeper. Jade sat up, wrapping her free arm around Tori's waist as the Latina gave her hips a lift and resituated herself so one thigh pressed firmly against Jade's center. They slowly began to rock together, a delicious friction building to give them exactly what they had been searching for.

Tori slowly rode her lover's fingers, leaning down to Jade, her russet hair falling around them like a veil, softly touching her lips to Jade's without losing rhythm.

"Breathe, Jade."

Jade let out a harsh rush of breath, realizing she had indeed been holding it in. She arched into the flex of Tori's thigh against her, letting herself meld into the rise and fall of their bodies, forgetting everything else. As Tori came, wriggling and mewling above her, it was one of the most beautiful and liberating things Jade had ever seen. When it was her turn, the hot pulse of climax was the most alive Jade had felt in months.

Too drowsy in the post-coital to be concerned with consequences and absent of the urge to run that usually accompanied these encounters, Jade let herself settle into Tori's embrace. When soft lips brushed against her forehead, the raven-haired girl let her eyes flutter closed.

They could deal with the rest in the morning.


End file.
